Mandi Thoth
Category:Author-Exclusive Content Mandi Starstrike is a Fire mage of the guild, Koma Inu. She has 3 other siblings and is fond of reading. Her guild mark is on her right upper arm. She is currently engaged to Niklas Thoth. Appearance Mandi is a thin girl of short height. She has long brown hair which she wears in 3 pony tails, 2 of which go over her shoulders. She has dark brown eyes and thin eye brows. Mandi adorns a red split vest with a gray sleeveless top underneath. She wears long black pants with knee high brown boots. Around her neck is a necklace with a blue gem that her mother gave her. Personality Mandi is very kind and passionate. Being in a light guild, she goes against dark guilds and keeps them at bay. She has also been seen to have a destructive nature, as she nearly killed Niklas Thoth when they were on job. None the less, she is extremely kind! She says sorry after anything she does wrong and shows concern for others even if its just a paper cut. History Mandi at a very young age started to travel along with her siblings after there parents died. While traveling she came upon a blonde haired boy named Niklas Thoth.She soon became very good friends with Niklas Thoth. Finding they had a common purpose, to find a guild, they started to travel a guild. Not long after, they came upon the guild hall of Koma Inu and joined the guild. Her and Niklas both wanted to learn magics, so while exploring the town they came upon a magical item shop. Niklas bought a chest full of celestial spirit gate keys which the master taught him how to use, while Mandi bought a book about fire magic. 2 years later, Niklas and Mandi move in together, showing their closeness. Equipment Feux Volent- Mandi has a bow from the celestial spirit world that Niklas got her for her 16th birthday. The bow can shoot fire arrows in rapid succession. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic- Mandi shows extreme mastery over this magic. She utilizes this magic to fight against dark guilds and other enemies. She has been seen to make extremely large waves of fire and has even showed the ability to be immune to fire attacks. She has even been seen to create fireworks and camp fires utilizing this magic. * Pompeii Eruption- The user creates flames in the shape of a volcano that shoots fireballs. * Fire Wave- The user makes a wave a fire that shoots in all directions. * Fire Rain- The user fires bullets of fire at there enemy * Red Skys Come- The user makes a roof of fire which slams into the ground, unaffecting comrades and the user. * Sunset Red- The user creates a ball of fire, resembling a star, and throws it at the enemy causing massive damage. Rainbow Fire- Mandi has also been seen to make multicolored flames with different affects. * Red Flames- The user creates red flames that can slow people down. * Orange Flames - The user summons orange flames which are hotter than regular. * Yellow Flames- The user summons yellow flames that have a strange smell. * Green Flames - The user summons green flames that are poisonous. * Blue Flames- The user summons blue, cold flames that can freeze people. * Purple Flames- The user summons purple flames that can stick to anything. * Pink Flames- The user summons pink flames that can blind there opponent. Enhanced Speed- Mandi has shown to be able to run at high speeds Enhanced Strength- Mandi has shown tremendous strength, being able to push a giant off her with her feet Expert Infiltrator '''- Mandi is an expert infiltrator '''Enhanced Durability- Mandi has been shown to withstand strong attacks. As she was hit by a ancient spell that should have killed her, but instead she got back up on her feet Enhanced Agility- Mandi can do amazing jumps and flips at ease Trivia "feux volent" is french for "lights flying" Starstrike is a skylander from the skylander series Category:Fire Magic User Category:Fire Magic Category:Fire Magic Spell Category:Fire Magic user Category:Fire Mage Category:Female Category:Molding Magic Category:Molding Magic User